Episode 167
100 versus 1 is the 167th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Fairy Tail performs well in the third day's event when Erza manages to dominate the entire Pandemonium event by herself and Cana receives second place after tripping out the Magic Power Finder in the secondary event. However, not all is well as Team Raven Tail lurk in the background with malicious intentions. Summary Erza chooses to engage all 100 monsters in the Pandemonium event by herself. Mato is surprised that she's going to take on all 100 monsters and warns her that the monsters are no joke, but Erza refuses to listen to him and enters the castle anyway. As she enters the monsters start to appear, and everyone watches intensely as the monsters begin to attack her. She Requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor and uses Blumenblatt, destroying multiple monsters at once. Chapati then comments that the number of D-class monsters is dropping rapidly. As Mavis tells Romeo that Erza was using an attack with multiple swords to learn the response, attack and defensive capabilities of every level of monster, Erza Requips to her Black Wing Armor and defeats every D-class monster. As a C-class monster attacks her, she Requips to her Flame Empress Armor and uses her Crystal Sword to defeat five C-class monsters, then using her Flame Sword to make a fire-water dual sword technique. She is then approached by a B-class monster and Requips to her Sea Empress Armor, using her Spear of Lightning to defeat it. As another one attacks her she Requips to her Flight Armor and uses her Giant Metal Spiked Mace, which defeats several C-class monsters all at once. As the other competitors comment on Erza, she uses her Crystal Sword and Spear of Lightning to defeat several more. As she's faced by an A-class monster, the audience thinks she's been defeated, but Erza is revealed to have Requipped to her Adamantine Armor to defend herself, continuing to Requip and take out beast after beast, until only the S-class monster is left. As the others comment on the appearance of the S-class monster, Erza is then transported to the top of the castle with the S-class monster. Mato explains that when the S-class monster is the only monster remaining, its power is tripled. This does not faze Erza though, as after an intense battle, she emerges victorious, having eliminated all 100 of her opponents. The crowd begins to cheer with Doranbolt even moved to tears, and the rest of the members of Team Fairy Tail A come rushing towards Erza to congratulate her, complimenting her strength. Erza replies with an apology because she took longer than she had thought. With many other competitors acknowledging her strength, Team Fairy Tail A is awarded 10 points. With no monsters left for the other seven competitors to fight, in order to decide the ranking of the remaining teams, a simple game called the Magic Power Finder, short-handed to MPF, is introduced. Mato explains that the competitors will have to hit the MPF device with their Magic and a ranking will be given on how powerful their Magic is. Explaining how he will be at a disadvantage because of the game being a test of power, Hibiki Lates of Team Blue Pegasus proceeds to flirt with Team Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona instead. Cana, under the impression that the event is already finished, drinks several barrels of sake, much to the chagrin of her team members. The game starts with Millianna, seeing as how she had been initially second to go in the Pandemonium event. When she hits the MPF with her Kitten Blast, she gets a score of 365, to which Lahar comments to be a score already on par with some of the captains of the Rune Knights. Next, Nobarly hits the MPF, and is shocked to find out he gets a mere 124. After him, Hibiki heads towards the MPF. Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki knowingly state that Hibiki had no chances of winning, given the knowledge-based nature of his Magic, with the latter commenting how he should have gone instead. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki admonishes the two, telling them to believe in their friend. Hibiki, however, still winds up with a low score, earning a measly 95. He then goes to Cana, who volunteers to comfort him, to which Hibiki agrees. Afterwards, Team Raven Tail's Obra steps up next and sends his creature to attack the MPF, which only gets him a 4, to the shock of most people around him. Flare Corona complains how he should have tried harder, but Alexei tells her that they need to keep Obra's power a secret. After over half the competitors have gone, Millianna is on top with Orga, Jura Neekis and Cana remaining. Team Sabertooth's Orga heads out to a massive applause and hits the MPF with his Black Lighting Cannon, gaining a massive 3825: ten times as much as Millianna's score; putting him far ahead the others, shocking Lahar and causing Lector and Frosch to dance in joy as Laxus Dreyar watches with a smile on his face. Next up, Team Lamia Scale's Jura heads up to the MPF with Sherria Blendy feeling worried that he may not win. Lyon Vastia, on the other hand, is confident that Jura will easily score higher than Orga. Jura then asks Mato if he can be allowed to take the game seriously, to which Mato affirms. Jura than releases his Meidou Fugaku, scoring him a whopping 8544, shocking Gray, Natsu and Orga, as Lyon and Erza look pleased, expecting no less from one of the Ten Wizard Saints. With this score, Jura breaks any record ever set with the MPF, leading Makarov Dreyar to compare Jura's power with that of Gildarts Clive's own capabilities. Finally, Cana's turn comes up, and she heads towards the MPF. As her guild-mates worry over her seemingly slim chances of winning, Cana proceeds to remove her jacket, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm. Makarov, realizing what is truly happening, turns to Mavis Vermillion, to which the latter explains that she lent the Magic to Cana to ascertain Fairy Tail's victory. Mavis also comments on how Cana already has a tremendous amount of dormant power to begin with. Cana unleashes Fairy Glitter on the MPF, gains a total of 9999, and obliterates the MPF in the process, to the delight of her guild-mates. This greatly surprises even Jura, as Ivan Dreyar realizes that she is able to use one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. With both Fairy Tail teams finishing in first and second place, Cana begins to gloat about her guild's power. After the Games have finished, Raven Tail's Nullpudding gives Alexei the fixtures for the battle portion of the day. Complimenting the former on the creativity of the fixtures, Alexei then tells the rest of the Raven Tail members to begin their mysterious plan as they each smile deviously. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Pandemonium (concluded) *MPF (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** *** |Za Naito}} * * ** * * |Ākaibu}} * |Fearī Gurittā}} Spells used * |Tenrin: Burūmenburatto}} * |Foton Suraisā}} * *Force Blast * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship Armors used * * * * * * * * * * * * * Weapons used *Swords *Crystal Sword *Flame Sword *Spear of Lightning *Holy Hammer *Shields *Spiked Mace *De-Malevo-Lance (破邪の槍 Haja no Yari) *Bisentō * |Yōtō Benizakura}} *Katanas Items used *MPF - |Majikku Pāwā Faindā}} Manga & Anime Differences *Erza's actions during the Pandemonium event are highly elaborated on, whereas in the manga, very little was shown. **Similarly, the reactions of the audience and even Jellal Fernandes are displayed during the event. *During her battle against 100 monsters, Erza Requips her armors with different weapons which combines the elemental attributes against her opponents to dissipate them effectively. *In the anime, Erza is much less bloodied after defeating the 100 monsters than in the manga. *The removal of the Pandemonium castle is displayed. *The number scores of the MPF are written slightly differently in the anime. *Orga's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon has a different design. *During Jura's turn, the ground does not produce the same crumbling effect like in the manga. *Fairy Glitter's power is portrayed more vaguely in the anime. *Jellal Fernandes was shown to be walking around the city, stopping to listen to the commentators instead of being shown watching briefly at Erza's battle. Navigation Category:Episodes